


I must consume to end turmoil

by AngryAmber



Category: Karamari Hospital DLC, Spooky’s Jumpscare Mansion
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Do not read if easily disturbed, Gen, Spooky’s jumpscare mansion - Freeform, Violence, cannible, first fanfic, lots and lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryAmber/pseuds/AngryAmber
Summary: This is the backstory of monster 4 from the Karamari Hospital DLC.The child gives in to the temptation that has been plaguing them forever. As a result, they are taken to Karamari hospital, a place where everyone’s worst nightmares come to life. In the child’s case, starvation.
Kudos: 12





	I must consume to end turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote at 9:00pm. I don’t know why I wrote this but I decided to share it anyway.
> 
> Enjoy.

Red.

The floors, the walls, even the child’s entire body was splattered with red. The big, fleshy slabs of lacerated meat laying down in the middle of the lounge room was thoroughly coated in the colour. The thick, metallic taste was strongly evident in the child’s mouth. It took over their senses, but they didn’t care. They wanted more. They needed more. The flesh sustained them. The texture satisfied them. The screaming entertained them. 

The loud crash of the front door being smashed opened interrupted the enjoyable moment. Three men entered the room. They had guns. They smelled the scent of death. They saw the child. They took action immediately.

***

The child was strapped to the table and was struggling so much that the straps started cutting into the skin and causing it to bleed. The smell of their own bodily fluids only made their struggles more intense.

The doctors were speaking among themselves. They kept sneaking nervous glances at the child.

“It killed its family”, one whispered.

“It attacked an officer”, the other said. The child couldn’t hear a thing they were saying. They couldn’t hear anything at all. The echoes in their own mind, prevented them from acknowledging the world. Looping over and over in their head was this phrase, ‘Dark worms scream inside my brain. Begging me to eat again. Hearts, and blood, and bile, and soil. I must consume to end turmoil’. 

It drowned out their sense of sound. It blurred their vision. It flooded their nostrils with a bloody scent. They didn’t even notice that the head doctor had entered the room.

The head doctor took one look at the child. He turned to the other two doctors and gave them the instructions with his voice devoid of any emotion.

“Take then to the isolation ward and do not give them any food”.

***

It took two days before the child’s stomach started clawing at the rest of their insides. The flesh and muscles were wasted away so that you could count all the bones through their skin.

Out of pure desperation, the child had been raking and tearing at they face with their sharp, bony fingers. They needed sustenance. Their life depended on it. Their shrieks and roars could be heard all over the hospital. Within an hour, their face was reduced to red, stringy ribbons. Both of their eyes were gouged clean out of their sockets and fresh blood ran freely down their neck and seeped into their filthy hospital gown. This was the one and only time the child came in contact with a human being. A doctor quickly wrapped their entire head in bandages and left them alone once more. The thick bandages prevented the child from scratching their face any more.

***

It was a week later and the child was laying stretched out in the middle of the floor. They heard someone open the door to their room. The visit only lasted a few seconds, it was enough time for the mysterious visitor to toss something inside before closing the door. The mutated child felt the object with numb fingers. It was long, it was rough and it had a loop at the end. 

The last crumb of human intelligence remaining in the creature knew exactly what to do with this new gift.


End file.
